robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat O
The Third Wars - Heat O was one of the heats that made up the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. *Heat O was the debut of the Firestorm machine, one of the most famous machines in Robot Wars, and the eventual winner of the heat. In addition to this, Firestorm successfully self-righted, making it the fourth machine to successfully do so. *Firestorm's first battle with Crasha Gnasha is ranked 4th in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. *Former Semi-Finalists Team Joint Effort was the final competitor to suffer from the Third Wars Decline, losing in Round 2 to Firestorm. *Diotoir, the new machine of Team Nemesis, suffered terrible misfortune in this heat. Upon boarding the ferry from Ireland, customs demanded that Diotoir be dismantled. This left Peter Redmond, Joe Gavin and Cairon Byrne only a few hours to reassemble Diotoir in order to compete. Despite this, Diotoir managed to reach the heat final - starting a rivalry with The Steel Avenger in the process - before losing in the heat final. *Heat O was the third of three Series 3 heats to feature more veterans than newcomers, the others being Heat I and Heat N. Competing Robots Newcomers Crasha Gnasha From Hartford *Team members: Jack Pickup, Mike Pickup & Tom Duggan *Weight: 77.8kg *Dimensions: 0.88m x 0.94m x 1.05m *Clearance: Variable *Power: 2 x motors *Weapons: Hammer & circular saw *Notes: Cost £250 Terminal Ferocity From Hampshire *Team members: John Ryland & Fiona Ryland *Weight: 71kg *Dimensions: 0.43m x 1.08m x 0.66m *Clearance: 0.25m *Power: 2 x 240V wheelchair motors *Weapons: Lifting blade & chainsaw *Notes: Honey applied for extra grip The Steel Avenger From Suffolk and Essex *Team members: John Willoughby, Kevin Cockerill & Tony Bates *Weight: 79.3kg *Dimensions: 0.79m x 1.26m x 0.72m *Clearance: 0.43m *Power: 2 x 750W motors *Weapons: Pneumatic Axe *Notes: Interchangable weapons Veterans Diotoir From Dublin *Team members: Peter Redmond, Joe Gavin & Ciaron Byrne (Zulu) *Weight: 79kg *Dimensions: 0.66m x 1.00m *Clearance: 0.02m *Power: 2 x wheelchair motors *Weapons: Hydraulic spring lifting arm *Notes: Pressure 1200PSI Facet From Kent *Team members: Mike Rickard, Mike Smith & Charles Lavery *Weight: 79.6kg *Dimensions: 0.46m x 1.25m x 0.80m *Clearance: 0.05m *Power: 2 x 24V motors *Weapons: Pneumatic Flipper *Notes: On board camera Firestorm From Durham *Team members: Graham Bone & Alex Mordue *Weight: 67.9kg *Dimensions: 0.29m x 0.97m x 0.82m *Clearance: 0.06m *Power: 3 x 12V 9AH batteries *Weapons: Flipping arm, rear spike *Notes: Main motor from lawnmower Schumey Too From Wigan and Preston *Team members: John Pocock, Glynn Jones & John Turnbull *Weight: 79kg *Dimensions: 0.41m x 1.12m x 0.91m *Clearance: 0.45m *Power: 2 x 24V motors *Weapons: Lifter, centre spike *Notes: Cost £300 Sting 2 From Derbyshire *Team members: Dave Barker, Pete Allsopp & Ian Pritchard *Weight: 79.7kg *Dimensions: 0.50m x 1.80m x 0.72m *Clearance: 0.06m *Power: 2 x Wheelchair motors *Weapons: Ramming spikes, whipping tail *Notes: Whip action tail ar back Round 1 Schumey Too vs The Steel Avenger Both robots got away quickly and rammed each other. Schumey Too came in on The Steel Avenger and lifted it with its lifting forks and nearly pushed The Steel Avenger in the pit, but wasn't strong enough and The Steel Avenger escaped. Schumey Too then got underneath The Steel Avenger and nearly tipped it over. The two robots then started ramming each other again and The Steel Avenger used its pick but it didn't affect Schumey Too. Schumey Too got stuck over an arena spike and drove away but was axed and nudged by The Steel Avenger and its back wheels went over the pit before it fell in. :Winner: The Steel Avenger Terminal Ferocity vs Facet Facet started quicker but Terminal Ferocity moved out of the way. However, it couldn't avoid Facet's flipper which turned it onto its side straight away. Terminal Ferocity couldn't self-right, so Dead Metal came in for the kill, slicing the bottom of Terminal Ferocity with its saw. Facet then flipped Matilda over but she was righted by Shunt. Facet also attempted to flip Sergeant Bash but was unsuccessful and the house robot clawed into Facet's body as cease was called. :Winner: Facet Crasha Gnasha vs Firestorm Firestorm immediately slammed Crasha Gnasha onto the side wall and it was turned upside-down by the impact and immobilised. The house robots came in to attack; Sergeant Bash clawed at Crasha Gnasha's head before Dead Metal sawed one of its wheels off and cease was called. This was one of the quickest immobilizations in the history of Robot Wars, and was the quickest of all until the Seventh Wars. :Winner: Firestorm Diotoir vs Sting 2 Both robots immediately came together in the middle of the arena and Diotoir tried to get its lifting arm underneath Sting 2, but some of its fur came off. Sting 2's tail wasn't doing much damage to Diotoir. Diotoir got its lifting arm underneath but couldn't quite flip Sting 2. Diotoir pushed Sting 2 around the arena and got its lifting arm caught on Sting 2's tail and pushed it in to the pit. :Winner: Diotoir Round 2 Diotoir vs The Steel Avenger The Steel Avenger had the quicker start and attacked Diotoir but then it drove into Dead Metal's CPZ but managed to escape. Diotoir nudged The Steel Avenger onto the arena side wall where it was left stranded. The Steel Avenger tried using its axe blade to get off the wall but to no avail, however Sgt Bash finally got it down. Diotoir tried flipping the Avenger once again but The Steel Avenger used its axe to rip off one of Diotoir's eyes as the Irish machine pushed it into Dead Metal. Diotoir then got underneath The Steel Avenger and finally managed to flip it onto its side, immobilising it. Then the House Robots attacked The Steel Avenger and Sergeant Bash managed to set Diotoir's fur on fire with his flamethrower. :Winner: Diotoir Facet vs Firestorm Firestorm quickly got away and tried to get underneath Facet, but could only drive into the side of its opponent. Facet missed on its attempt to flip Firestorm, which managed to get underneath Facet but not flip it. Then Firestorm drove onto the flipper of Facet and was flipped over but it managed to self-right, and the robots continued to ram each other. Firestorm got underneath Facet and tried to flip it, but was twice unsuccessful, but then Facet was finally flipped by Firestorm up against the arena wall, in a position where the flipper could not right it. Sir Killalot then got his lance into Facet's gaping mouth and lifted it up, before the inside of Facet caught fire after cease was called. :Winner: Firestorm Heat Final Diotoir vs Firestorm Firestorm started quickly and tried to get underneath Diotoir but was unable to do so. Firestorm then came in on another attack and managed to flip Diotoir over. Firestorm then pushed it onto the flame pit where it caught fire. Dead Metal came into saw it, but caught fire himself in the process. Sir Killalot picked up Diotoir with the lance and placed it on the floor flipper where it was thrown across the arena. Cease was called and Firestorm moved on to the semi-finals. :Heat Winner: Firestorm Category:The Third Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle